Johnny's Cousin
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: What happens when Johnny has a cousin from Washington who will be coming to get him to bring him home. How will the gang react when a year later they find out his secret he has kept from them in his letters to the gang. Read and find out. Reviews are appreciated. Rating may change.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Johnny Cade couldn't believe it when he heard that his cousins were coming to pick him up. His parents were just going to let him live with his Uncle Billie up in Washington, a small town that was even smaller than Tulsa. He didn't know how he was going to break it to the gang. He kept it a secret that he was half Indian from them for so long that he just really didn't know how to break it to them, especially Ponyboy and Dallas.

Sighing, Johnny left the somewhat comfort of his bedroom, his bags were already packed, he wasn't sure if they were going to be driving or flying there, personally, he hoped that they were driving. Before he knew what he was doing Johnny found himself in front of the Curtis household. Laughter could be heard from inside and he hoped that the entire gang would be there so he could tell them all in one go. Taking a deep breath he walked up the steps and into the living room of the Sanctuary he and the rest of the gang had. He was happy to find that the entire gang was there and they all looked at him when he entered.

"Hey Johnny, I was about to come and get ya." Pony said from the couch, he was in the middle of putting his shoes on.

"Well, looks like I beat you to it." Johnny said and sighed again.

"Johnny, what's wrong man?" Dally said standing up.

"There's something I have to tell you. My mom is making me live with her brother up in Washington." he said just getting it out of the way. Suddenly everything was quiet.

"What do you mean making you, you can always stay here." Soda said with a desperate look.

Johnny shook his head in despair, "I can't stop it, my Uncle Billie and my cousin Jacob are already on their way here."

"Your Uncle isn't abusive is he?" Pony asked quietly.

"No, he might be a bit lonely after my Aunt passed a few years ago, but he is wheel chair bound and can't really do much."

"Great, just great, you're going to be in the care of some cripple?!" Dally asked almost angrily.

"Yeah, and he lives on the Reservation and there are a bunch of guys my age, I don't know what they will think of me."

"Reservation? Isn't that where they placed the Indians?" Two-Bit asked. Johnny nodded and Pony stood up in front of his best friend.

"I didn't know you where Indian." Pony said sadly.

"I'm only half, but it doesn't really matter." Johnny said.

"You can still call and write us while you're away, right?" Soda asked.

"We might be able to swing a road trip this summer." Darry said.

"I can't do that to you guys." Johnny said.

"I have a lot of vacation time saved up, so don't you worry about it Johnnycakes." Darry said walking up and giving Johnny a hug.

"Do you know when your uncle and cousin will come and get you?" Steve asked. Johnny shook his head.

"Nah, I just finished packing my things." Johnny said. There was a knock on the door and the gang looked at each other. Nobody ever knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" Darry asked as he walked over to the door.

"My name is Jacob, I'm Johnny's cousin." A voice said. Johnny couldn't help but smile, he and his cousin always got along really well they are more like brothers than cousins.

Darry opened the door to find someone who looked a lot like Johnny but with shorter hair and was taller and had a muscular build to him. Johnny ran to his cousin and hugged him then looked up at him.

"Good grief Jake, what happened?" he asked.

"I grew, don't worry, I'm sure you will too. Why don't you introduce me to your friends. Dad already has your bags in the car." Jake said.

"Right sorry, Jacob, this is my gang, Darry is the one who answered the door, his brothers Soda and Pony who is also my best friend, Dally, Two-Bit and Steve." Johnny said. The gang was shocked that Jacob actually got Johnny talking.

"Wow Johnny, you actually talked." Two-Bit said. Jacob lifted an eyebrow.

"You should have seen him when he was younger, you couldn't really shut him up." Jake said. This made Dallas angry at Johnny's parents; he couldn't understand why someone like Johnny could get parents who didn't give a rat's ass about him.

"Johnny, I hate to do this to you but we need to go." Johnny looked up at his cousin sighing and turned to the rest of the gang. Pony rushed to him and wrapped him in a tight hug. When Pony finally let him go Johnny got hugged from the rest of the gang before he left the house to follow his cousin to an old car that they rented from the airport.

The gang stood on the porch as they watched one of their own drive out of their lives for who knows how long. Darry wrapped around Pony's shoulder's as tears rolled down his face unashamedly.

"Don't worry Pony; he'll be back before we know it." Darry said.

"It's not like he can just ignore us for one thing." Soda said with a slight smile.

"I know, even with letters and phone calls it wouldn't be the same." Pony said wiping away the tears with the back of his hand.

"We know kid, we know." Dally said. When they could no longer see the beat up car they went back into the house, unaware of what changes would come to their friend.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Johnny had been away for almost a year and a half now and Pony and the rest of the gang missed him terribly. Yeah they wrote and talked on the phone but it wasn't the same as seeing their missing member. Darry hadn't gotten anytime off like he said he would, they always called them in and the Social Workers were hounding them ever since Soda became 18.

While that was going on in Tulsa, Johnny was going through changings that had to be explained to him by the Sam, who happened to be a person that Jacob looked up too. Soon after Johnny got there he was then subjected to the change that was in a small group of teens within the tribe. About a week after Johnny got to Forks he got sick and he was worrying his friends because he didn't answer them for about a month. He began growing and changing, he was made to cut his hair but they didn't cut it too short, just long enough that he could still grease it if he wanted to; he also grew nearly a foot within the year and a half he was there.

When Johnny first changed it scared him really badly, almost as badly as the Socs did back in Tulsa. Jacob had to tell him what was going on with him now that he was in La Push. You see Johnny could now turn into a huge white wolf that still had his black eyes. Now at eighteen Johnny was heading back Tulsa whether Sam liked it or not and he was bringing Leah with him.

Johnny was just about to get inside the airport when he felt Leah brush his mind; it was definitely something he never got used to. Leah, he found after his first change, was his imprint and they began to get to know each other and date. She was a sweet girl when they got together and was no longer bitter to the others in the pack, she was the only female and that made her even more special. Leah had chin length black hair and milk chocolate eyes with light tanned skin.

"Johnny, if you're going, you aren't going without me." Leah said coming up behind him. Johnny turned and smiled softly at her.

"Alright, you do realize that Sam and Jacob will come looking for us in Tulsa." Johnny said as they walked out of the airport.

"I do, so how are we getting to Oklahoma?" Leah asked. Johnny turned to her then smiled and walked towards the forest behind the airport. Once they stripped out of their clothes and put them in their backpacks and transformed and raced out of there.

*Tulsa*

Ponyboy was now almost 16 years old and in the year and a half that Johnny had left he had grown to about 5'11. He still missed his friend very dearly but at least they were able to write letters to each other, though Pony knew that he was hiding something big from them, and not the fact that he met a girl up there. Since Johnny left he had been keeping secrets from them and Pony knew it.

"You thinking about Johnny again?" a voice asked. Pony was sitting in the lot thinking like he usually did these days. Pony looked behind him to see Two-Bit standing there and smoking a cigarette and sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering, now that he's 18, is he on his way back to us?" he asked.

"Most likely, you know him; he has been missing us since the day he left us." Two-Bit said. "Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about is that the gang is going to the Rodeo and was hoping to get you along as well."

"Yeah, I'll go, I need to get out of the house more." Pony said.

***With Johnny and Leah – Somewhere in Colorado, the previous day***

They had stopped for the night after a hard run. Leah was leaning onto Johnny as they rested against a boulder with a fire blazing in front of them. Leah smiled contently as she leaned into her mate's warmth.

"So how long do we have until we get to Tulsa?" Leah asked. She was running a hand over his muscled chest. When they reverted back for the night they didn't bother to get dressed as they were in a remote part of the woods in Colorado so nobody would notice them.

"We will probably get there by tomorrow afternoon. And if I remember right there will be rodeos going on and that is the perfect place to reunite with the gang." Johnny said pressing a kiss into Leah's hair. They spent many nights like this, just cuddling together, letting their body heat warm them up.

"Sounds like a plan JJ." Leah said turning her head to kiss her mate. Johnny smiled and kissed Leah neck and shoulder junction.

*Warning Sex Scene Coming Up*

Leah turned and straddled Johnny's hips and started making out with him. Johnny smiled into the kiss and started to run his fingers through her hair and down her sides, memorizing her curves. Leah started to move her hips into his hardening erection and he could feel that she was getting wet, ready for anything that Johnny would do.

They haven't really gotten that far, to be honest, both of them have done some stuff but they never really made it all the way. Though now that they were doing while they were naked didn't really help matters at all.

"I want you John." Leah whispered into his ear breathlessly. Johnny stopped what he was doing to look Leah in the eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, do you happen to have condoms?" she asked. Johnny blushed but shook his head no. "That's alright, let's just do this."

"Are you sure?" he asked again. Leah nodded her head and he laid her down in the soft grass Johnny kissed his way down her body stopping at each breast as he rubbed her clitoris and slowly inserted a finger into her wet heat.

Leah's moaning succeeded in making Johnny harder than he could ever imagine. He felt as if all the blood was rushing to his groin. As he was slowly stretching her, he kept her distracted by kissing her.

"John, I'm ready, just take me." Leah whispered against his lips. Johnny nodded and slowly entered into her.

It didn't last too long before they both were spent and panting for breath. Johnny turned and collapsed so he wouldn't squish Leah and she moved to lie on his chest.

"That was nice." Leah said.

"Yeah, Leah, I want to ask you something that I've wanted to ask you for a while now."

"What is it?"

"Marry me?" Leah sat up and in shock and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious?" she asked breathlessly.

"Deadly," Johnny said as he brought his bag over. After a minute of digging he brought out a little black box and opened it to show Leah a little diamond ring in it. "So, what is your answer?"

"Yes, god yes." Johnny smiled brightly as he put the ring on her finger. They laid back down while Leah was looking at the ring, glinting in the firelight.

"It's so beautiful, Johnny, how in the world did you get it?"

"I got a job and saved up some money. I also have enough to get us an apartment in Tulsa and then I can probably get a job with Soda and Steve so I will be good." Johnny said.

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

They both fell asleep shortly after that and work up when the sun came up. Johnny opened his eyes first then Leah and they stood up and stretched, they were more than ready for the rest of their journey to Oklahoma.

As Johnny predicted they found their way to Tulsa by early afternoon and the both of them were starving. Before they entered the city they found an old abandoned building and changed back and put clothes on and made sure that they were good, Leah making sure that her hair didn't have tangles and Johnny putting some hair grease in his hair and putting on a jeans jacket, his old one was now too small for him and Leah got him this one for Christmas.

"So where too?" Leah asked.

"Well, let's go ahead and see if we can get a small apartment then we'll go to the Tasty Freeze." Johnny said.

"How much money did you save up?" Leah asked.

"After I bought your ring, I have about 2 and a half thousand dollars." Johnny said.

"Have you not bought anything since you moved in with Jacob?" Leah asked her eyes wide.

"No, not really, I just bought the little things." Johnny said.

They walked down the street and found an apartment building that was near the DX that had a few apartments for rent. They gave the manager the down payment and the first month's rent and then went to the Tasty Freeze for lunch. After that they went to a few thrift stores to get some things they would need for the apartment. Altogether they spent around 1500 dollars **(I don't know the exact price for the time from, by the way this is the 60's) **that day on the down payment, lunch and things for the apartment.

They set up their home, it was a little bare but they had a bed and dresser in the bedroom, a couch and a table set in the dining and living room as well as a small TV. They still needed to go out grocery shopping and get some clothes but they decided to wait for morning as they were about ready to go to the Rodeo to see if they could find the guys.

"So what do you think so far?" Johnny asked.

"It's a nice place, different from Forks, but I like it. So where are these friends of yours?" she asked. Johnny scanned the crowd to see if he can spot any of his gang. Finally he did a few seats away from them, he spotted Soda and Dally first then Pony, Two-Bit and Steve, Darry was probably at home or at work knowing him.

"Over there," Johnny said.

"So, how are you going to confront them?" she asked.

"I'm not sure; probably meet them in front of their car or something like that." Johnny said.

"What kind of car do they drive?" Leah asked. Johnny shrugged and looked over at them.

"Well, Two-Bit drives an old Plymouth and Soda most likely has Darry's truck."

"Then let's go, this is almost over anyway." Leah said. Johnny smiled and they stood up and walked out.

In no time they spotted Two-Bit's car as well as the truck and a T-Bird that Dally must have borrowed from Buck. Johnny smiled and dragged Leah over to them and leaned against the truck and Leah against him as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up.

"I really wish you wouldn't smoke." Leah said.

"I'm sorry, Lee, I've cut back a lot, and this is the first one I've had today." Johnny said.

"And I am proud of you for that." Leah said as she turned and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Well, well, well, looks like we've found ourselves a greaser with his girl." A snarling voice said. Johnny turned to see a couple of Socs coming up on them.

***With Pony and the Gang***

Pony wasn't really paying any attention at the rodeo, he had spotted someone who looked exactly like Johnny sitting next to a girl and they were talking and laughing with each other. Pony was wondering if that was really him, except he was much taller, taller than Darry even. He watched as they got up and left and Pony wondered if they should do it as well.

He went back to watching the rodeo and was soon pulled away as they got up to leave. When they headed to the cars Two-Bit and Soda was already joking around but stopped when they saw a group of Socs ganging up on the guy and girl that Pony saw in the stands.

"Listen, just leave Leah alone, alright, she ain't done nothing to you." The guy said.

"No Johnny, I'm not leaving you along with these guys." Leah said. The gang started and looked closer at the guy, sure enough it was our Johnny, just a lot taller and he had a girl with him.

"Why don't you guys beat before we beat the crap out of you." Dally said. The Socs turned and Johnny and the girl looked up, Johnny smiled brightly at them. The three Socs looked between the eight of them and then walked away steaming.

"Johnnycakes!" Two-Bit exclaimed and rushed forward and hugged Johnny. "Man, you sure got tall, you're taller than me!"

Everyone got their hugs in and Johnny couldn't stop smiling and the girl was smiling as well.

"So, John, who is the cutie hanging onto your arm?" Soda asked.

"I'm his fiancée, Leah Clearwater." Leah said. We all kind of stared at Johnny in shock.

"Congrats man," Dally said with a laugh.

"It's good to have you back." Steve said.

"It's good to be back, I've missed you guys." Johnny said.

"And we've missed you too." Pony said with a smile.

"You're not staying with your parents, are you?" Dally asked.

"I wouldn't let if he was." Leah said. Johnny smiled and kissed her head.

"No, we got an apartment over by the DX." Johnny said.

"When did you get in and why didn't you tell us?" Two-Bit asked.

"We got in this morning and I wanted it to be a surprise. So, surprise!" Johnny said. They all laughed and then they could here all of the growling of stomachs from everyone in the group.

"Do you guys mind if we come over for dinner, we haven't exactly gone out and bought groceries yet?" Leah asked.

"I'm sure it's fine, they'll be plenty of food for all eight of us." Soda said.

"Plus, Darry will be really happy that you're back." Pony said. Johnny nodded and he and Leah climbed into the back of the truck and they pulled out of there and headed back to the Curtis place.


End file.
